Deviljutsu
by The Pootamis
Summary: Love. What is love? A question that he had often asked himself. What does it feel like? What is it like to have someone care about you? Things from a young age Issei never experienced before. His inner desire to know such a feeling and she would show him what it is like. She will show him just how loved he truly is. They would make sure he never felt unloved ever again.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't help but wonder. Wonder what it would be like to be like those that he sees all around him. What would it be like to be loved? Be loved like all the children that he sees walking down the sidewalks with their parents laughing and giggling for joy pointing at the colorful scenery around them. He guessed he would never know. This is his life. The life of an orphan. A life he wished for no child to ever live. He knows what it's like. Knows of the loneliness that you would feel each and every single night. Knows of the longing looks whenever they would see something like this. A happy family walking by just wishing that they could be apart of it.

That is his one wish. If he was being completely honest, he just wanted to know what it would be like. What it was like to be with someone that cares about you. What it would be like to hold hands with the ones you care about the most. What it would be like to be loved. But who is he kidding. This was nothing but a dream. He would never get to experience this.

Issei Hyoudou. That had been the name left with him. That is the story he had been told. Found just outside of the orphanage at the age of three with a note pinned to his chest. His parents? Nowhere to be found. At least his father anyways. As for his mother? He knew where to find her. The very same place that he is going to visit now as he hugs this long used worn out jacket that is way too many sizes too big for him close to his chest clutching a bundle of flowers in his right hand. Savings from the past few months. Savings that he would always spend on her and only her. The other kids from the primary school that he goes to made sure of that.

Made sure to not allow him to have any friends. Made sure to pick on or beat up anybody that ever is friendly to them. Those kids would never look his way again. Some he has never seen in those halls again. He is truly alone in this world. Alone with nobody to spend his time with just making him wish that he never existed at all. Maybe it would be best.

He could then be with his mother. He could get away from the taunts. Get away from this world that has been nothing but cruel to him. Maybe then he could find the one thing that he is searching this city for. Just maybe he would be able to find out first hand what it is like to be loved. A fantasy he knew. His mother would not want that for him. She would want him to live and find a girl one day. A girl that would treat him right. A girl that would always love him and take care of him. He could only wish he would find her someday.

Maybe today? Or tomorrow? Or a year from now? He could only hope. He is very lonely at this time of the year. Christmas. The season of giving. A season that should be celebrated and cherished. Snow ball fights. Singing carols. Opening presents. Things he has never once got to experience.

Snow balls sure would come flying his way. But not playfully. No they would be tossed at him mercifully by his tormentors until he couldn't take it anymore. He could still hear carols being sung. But from the inside of houses as he passes on by. And the presents? Not once has he ever received one. Not once has he ever had the experience of opening a present.

The season of giving. He truly didn't believe that. No this season wasn't anything joyful for him. But to his tormenters it is. The insults they would send his way. Such vicious insults that would constantly remind him of what he is.

Issei's An Orphan. Their favorite song to sing this time of the year. A song that wouldn't bother him any other time of the year. But this time of the year it really stung. Would often make tears come to his eyes that he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing. Tormentors that he sees now huddled together looking at a nearby display window causing him to quickly duck and hide behind a corner hoping against hope they didn't see him.

As it turns out, luck is on his side. They hadn't seen him instead focusing solely on whatever is being displayed behind the glass. An opportunity for him to slip away into the passing crowd making sure to cover his face perfectly with his large hood. With the occasional glance over his shoulder seeing no familiar faces in sight, letting out a sigh just as he turns his head back forward a sight before him catches his eye. A rather unusual sight. A woman with a bright smile passing out fliers to everyone that passes on by. Out of the ordinary this wouldn't be a surprise. However the lack of attire that she is wearing is though. Dressed as though it is a nice spring day. A woman for some odd reason he is drawn to wanting to see what exactly is on the flier that she is passing out.

And when he receives a flier and turns it over he can't help but raise an eyebrow in question at what he sees. A flier with talk of granting one's desire. A paper that he can't help but look at with awe for a split second before it quickly goes away. This had to be some kind of sick joke. It just had to be causing him to want to rip up the flier in his hands but something stops him. Something that he has never experienced before.

Hope. Hope that maybe this isn't some kind of trick. Maybe this is real. Like a real life fantasy coming to life. A glimmer of hope that makes him fold up the flier neatly and tuck it safely away in his back pocket before continuing his journey forward. If only he had eyes in the back of his head. If he did he would have noticed one of his tormentors looking his way before nudging the rest pointing in his direction.

* * *

**In Memory of Miki Hyoudou**

**1981-2012**

A tombstone that he knows like the back of his hand. Knows exactly where it is. Knows the exact date it had been put up. The exact weight and how many people helped in the process of burying his mother. Everything. God he wished it wasn't like this. Wished that she was here with him now. Maybe then it he could feel what it's like to be ...be part of a family.

His father long gone nowhere to be found. In fact he didn't even know his name. All he knows is what the men and women in charge of the orphanage told him. And that wasn't very much. His father had abandoned him. Plain and simple. Maybe the pain of losing his wife was too much for him. A wife that he might still see when he looked down towards him? He would never know. He didn't even know if he wished to seek him out one day.

But for now he would do what he has always done every Christmas Eve. Take a seat nearby resting the recently purchased flowers gently around her tombstone and start to talk. Talk about his day. Talk about his dreams. She would be the only one he would ever tell these things to. She is a good listener and he could only hope he would meet her some day.

Just maybe then he would find happiness. Maybe but on this night his small prayer would be answered. Years later he would question whether or not it was his mother that had sent her. Whatever the case was, it was this moment his life would be changed forever.

Change when a sudden voice breaks the silence. A voice that Issei snaps his head towards immediately to find the very last people that he ever wanted to see. Especially here. Not here. Why couldn't they leave him alone.

" Aww! What's the matter? Is little Issei about to cry?"

Glaring at the older boy that he knew to be named Akira wiping away his eyes trying his best to hide away the silent tears that have yet to dry on this cold winter night as he sees the older boy slowly approaching unable to help himself a tight fist forms underneath the long sleeve of Issei's jacket.

" You are aren't you!? Little Issei is crying for his mommy! Aww what's the matter huh? Wished your dead mommy could give you a hug?"

And with that before he even knows it suddenly Issei lunges forward landing a clean blow that lands directly into Akira's jaw sending the older boy back on his ass. Staring down in shock at the older boy finding him doing the same rubbing a bruise that is already forming across his jaw just as he sees a look of anger radiate from the older boy doing what he has always done in the past instantly Issei turns tail and runs away as he hears in the background Akira angirly calling his name out demanding the others to chase after him.

He could hear them. Hear them closing in fast. Their heavy footsteps across the snow. It wouldn't be long before they caught up to him. And they do. Before he knows it Issei feels himself being tackled from behind into the snow face first. And that's when it he feels it. Feels their kicks. Feels their stomps being delivered across his back and their sides. Feels someone landing fist after fist to the back of his head.

Why? Why were they doing this to him? What did he ever do to them? Was this is fate all along? Was he meant to be alone and never remembered? Just a memory for a few selected individuals to look back on years from now and laugh?

He didn't know. Neither does he know how long they continue to beat the crap out of him. It felt like hours before the sound of their footsteps retreating with condragulations being spread around is heard until they disappear. His body tired. So warm. He didn't know how? It couldn't be because of the snow. Was he dying? Is this what death is like?

If it is maybe? Just maybe he could be granted a request before he is to leave this world that has been nothing but cruel to him. And with that his right hand slowly trickles across the snow and into his back pocket grasping a hold of the folded up flier from within.

A flier that he uses the last of his strength to turn himself over onto his back wincing and moaning in pain from how painful the feeling of the cold heat hitting his bruised and battered back feels before he unfolds the flier and brings it to his chest hugging it tight with closed eyes wishing. Wishing for the one thing he desires the most. The wish to be loved. To be apart of a family.

A silly wish some would think but if he is to die he wants at least that. Even for a few brief moments to know what it feels like. A wish that he doesn't know is being granted at this time as the symbol on the flier starts to glow. Glow bright red before the wind starts to pick up around the graveyard causing snow to go flying everywhere.

Snow that he can't help but shiver when he feels some landing across his body under the fierce wind. But then it is gone. The wind disappears and a red light is seen from his closed eyelids. A light he can't help but look towards as though a moth drawn to a light.

And what he finds through blurry vision leaves him speechless. A girl. A girl with long red hair and white skin. And her eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful. These blue eyes that land on him before he watches a look of concern radiate from them before his head is quickly swept up from the snow and cradled gently in her lap.

She was even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Is she an angel? An angel here to take him away? Hopefully to a better place. Whoever she is he was glad to have met her. Glad to have seen such a beautiful creature before he would go.

" Issei?"

That voice. That angelic voice. The voice of this red haired goddess. How he could listen to her voice for hours. How soft it comes out from her lips. But what is this? Why does he feel wet drops landing on his face. Is it raining? No it's her tears. This goddesses tears. Is this what it's like? To have someone care about him so much they would cry for him?

Such a foreign feeling that makes his lips twitch upward at the feeling alone. This must be what it feels like. His deepest desire has been granted.

Feeling a soft and delicate hand coming down to rest on his cheek trying his best to focus on her face seeing silent tears trickling down her cheeks trying his best to lift up his hand in an effort to wipe them away a silent groan escapes Issei's lips as his right hand comes falling back down to the snow.

" What do you desire the most?"

Gulping his throat unable to keep his eyes from watering just by the sad look he is seeing across her face with a tear trickling down his cheek Issei whispers out.

" To be loved."

A request that shocks the girl. She had heard all the different requests before that others had told her about. Some sexual desires. Some rather silly desires but love? That was something she has never heard of been requested before. To be loved? A request that she couldn't even begin to imagine the pain behind those words.

Has he never? Surely not? Nobody could be so cruel. Nobody could be so cruel as to not show some type of affection towards another. But the look in his eyes as he said it deep down she knew this was true. So very true. This young man and the verge of death had never felt the love of another. Not the love of a parent like she has experienced. Not the love of a sibling. Not even the love of a friend.

Information that as it slowly makes her come to realization makes even more tears trickle down her cheeks. But he would receive such love. He is different. Truly unique. She could feel it. Feel it when she looks into his eyes. This boy was destined for her. She just knew it and she would save him. She would save his life and forever let him know that she loves him. She will love him now and forever.


	2. Chapter 2

So that is what it feels like. Something that he has been searching for his entire life. For the first time in his life he can feel it. Feel it deep in his bones. Feel it whenever her soft lips press against his own. Love. True love. A feeling that never thought he would ever get to experience. But fate would have other ideas. She would have other ideas.

The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess. That is what they liked to call her. Who you would ask. The answer was simple. So simple to her that is. For him? For Issei his eyes had been open. Doors in which he never thought he would ever see had been opened. She is a devil. A Pure Blood Devil. A creature from another world. A creature in which he never thought existed. Only in the stories and mangas that he had seen the covers to. But he would be wrong. So very wrong.

They exist. Devils ...Angels ...God. Each and every single one of them exists always struggling in what looked to be an eternal battle that could shift the balance of everything that he ever knew. But despite it all though. Despite his eyes being opened was he scared? Scared of learning such a truth? Maybe a little but when he had looked into her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes of her's any trace of his fear would evaporate.

So what if she is a devil? It hadn't mattered to him. Especially when she told him that now too he was like her. Well almost like her. He would never truly be a fully devil. Reincarnated as a devil. The price that he had paid to her for saving his life that day. This red haired goddess that would forever be Rias to him. A goddess that he sleeps next to every single night. A goddess that slowly but surely has opened his eyes to so many wonderful things. Many would call them chaotic but his life has never been normal.

Oh how he can remember that night perfectly. Remember waking up in an unknown room on the softest mattress that he has ever slept on. Waking up with something keeping him pinned down to the sheets. A body. The body of who would become the most important person in his life. Rias Gremory. That would be the name that would escape her lips a little later on. This beautiful girl with the softest skin. Her bare skin that was touching his own using him as her own personal pillow and at that moment he knew one thing. From that day forward her breasts. Rias's breasts would always be considered to be the greatest.

Breasts that would become his own personal pillow every single night when they would go to bed with the most beautiful words that he has ever heard escaping her lips before they would drift off to sleep. My Issei.

Such words that would always leave a smile on his face whenever they would be spoken. He is hers and hers alone. No matter what and he would do his best to always show how grateful he is to her. Will always show how much he cares about her. The first ever person to ever show him kindness. The first ever person to ever hold his hand. The first ever person that would ever hold him as he would cry telling him everything would be alright.

And for that he will fight for her. The Rating Game. a rather unique contest if he says so himself. A game in which he has never heard of before. Including the game of chess but she would teach him all about that. A game used to help measure a devil's true strength that will go a long way reflecting into their society.

Reflect on how she is seen by her fellow devils. And with that comes a greater responsibility to him. He would not let her down. He would not let anyone look down towards her. Even if it kills him. So much so that ever since that day he has gone on to train. Push himself to his absolute limits. Limits that even he didn't know he possessed. It was a wonder what being a pawn could bring you. The strongest pawn in history. After all it did take eight of her pawn pieces to bring him reincarnate him.

The strongest pawn in history. Rias's pawn. Her lone pawn never needing another. He would make sure of it. Every day. Every single day he has trained. Trained in the Underworld. Trained with the very best. That was his opinion of them anyways.

Sirzechs Lucifer formly Gremory. Rias's older brother. A man that he never wanted to get on the wrong side of. In combat most definitely. He had trained with him for years after all shadowing his every move before he would be retrieved by Rias and brought back up to his former world. Though his skills in combat weren't what he is most afraid of. No it is his sick sense of humor.

Oh how he could go from mentor one moment to a twisted older brother whispering ideas into his head. Some more perverted ideas in his ear to do to his little sister. Some in which to this day he would never forgive the older devil for! Didn't he know what it was like to be on the other side of Rias's wraith!? Sure he did. He is her older brother after all.

But through all of the tough training. Through the long hours of training his secret weapon could be found in his arms now. His red haired goddess that he can't help but smile when he hears a silent moan escape her lips as their tongues battle for control under this nice beautiful day just outside of Kuoh Academy where his latest adventure awaits him.

Sure he may not have been inside of a school for several years. He had no need. He had a great teacher that would always make time to stop her studies to focus on bringing him up on his education. So much so that in fact he now is only one class behind her now. A drastic improvement in which the likes of nobody has ever seen before. Quite an achievement for fifteen year old boy to achieve. What could he say? Her award system was worth every single anagonzing second of studying. Worth all the assigned essays and papers that he ever had to write for her. Especially when he would receive the papers back with a note stating to see the teacher after class with a large red lipstick print on top of the paper.

Feeling her lips breaking away from his own opening his eyes as he finds himself staring into a pair of blue eyes that just radiate happiness unable to keep himself from smiling widely suddenly as he feels her left hand coming down to rest gently against his cheek with a noticeable shine coming from her left index finger feeling his smile only widening closing his eyes gently Issei leans into her touch. Her soft touch. How could anyone think badly about her? She is the kindest being that he will ever know. Someone that will protect those that she cares about fiercely to the very end. You would have to be crazy to think ill of her. Unless you really wanted to find out just how much his training has paid off. If they were lucky that is. If she is to hear the insult? He can only shiver at the results that would bring.

Smiling down towards Issei still finding it amusing that despite his growth spurts over the years from eating properly she still towers slightly over him without any need for a pair of heels to do so gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb causing his smile to only widen that just brings a new found happiness inside of her knowing that she and she alone can always bring out this kind of reaction leaning forward slowly leaving a trail of kisses on his face starting from his lips to the side of his neck softly Rias whispers into his ear.

" Enjoy your first day. Try your best to play well with the other classmates. Okay? For me?"

Leaning back finding a stern yet pleading look in her eyes nodding his head slightly just as he stops the motion Issei watches the brightest of smiles come across Rias's face. How could he not obey her request? Especially with a smile like that. A smile that he only watches get wider when she lets out a squeal in surprise when he pulls her even closer to his chest when his hands drop down from her waist in a sudden motion grabbing a firm hold of her ass before she is silenced when he once again kisses her causing many passing by students to stop and start to talk in hushed conversations about what they are seeing pointing at the scene they are watching unfold before their very eyes.

To all that aren't first years or transfer students this comes as such a shock. Rias Gremory. The number one girl in most teenage boy fantasies that attend this school. Famous for being known throughout the entire school as one of Kuoh Acedemy's Two Great Ladies along with Akeno Himejima. A girl that nobody has ever seen with another man. Especially like this. No she tended to only come out for her classes and small meals in between often sharing them with Akeno before retreating away to tend to her duties as President of The Occult Research Club.

But this? This was big. Huge even. Someone had snagged her taking her officially off the market. Who this guy is nobody knows. What they did know for sure is this moment forward his name would be known. In fact news is starting to spread quickly as school girls all over rush away looking to find their friends to share this juicy gossip. For those that remain behind. Looks of jealousy could be seen across most of the male population that could only wish it was them holding the red haired beauty in their arms.

No matter they would make him pay. A unanimous agreement that can be seen being passed around silently as they watch this couple separate and turn to go their separate ways. The perfect opportunity to strike and show this new student just who should be with Rias. But then it happens. A noticeable shine that comes from his back that makes any that had any thought of attacking him to take pause. With what would say is an impossibility due to the rules of the school that forbid such a thing many would swear to have seen some kind of red and black sword strapped across the young man's back before it disappears as though it was never there.

* * *

_Well? So far so good. I think?_

Such a thought that has continued to repeat itself over and over again throughout his school day. Nothing seemed to change from going to school before. The same requirement to report to every single class on time. The requirement to remain seated and silent unless spoken to listening to every single thing the teacher would tell them. Yep nothing knew. The only thing that is new is the building.

Sure he has been on these grounds before. Has gone out exploring what Rias has described to be the best sights only Kuoh Academy could provide. The school itself is indeed unique. He had to give it that but the classrooms themselves? There is nothing special about them. Nothing that leaves you impressed. Maybe the teachers themselves would change his opinion on such things? If the way everything is going right now he doubted it.

Rias was a great teacher. Maybe too good. This material on the sheet in front of him. The directions on the board. Everything was just too easy. Way too easy. So easy in fact that before anyone could get comfortably seated trying their best to ease down their nerves about being tested on the first day Issei hands in his quiz to the teacher standing in front of a nearly shell-shocked class.

A class that waits with baited breath looking on at Issei in complete silence. Some that look at him like he is crazy. Nobody could be that smart. Some that just stare at him holding in their laughter waiting for the teacher to lose their patience and start to yell at the new transfer student. But none are more surprised than the teacher in question. An older gentleman that just looks down towards the academy's newest student with nothing but suspicion in his eyes. Is he trying to show him up? Trying to get a quick laugh out of everyone making him look like a fool? Thoughts that pass through his mind before they disappear when he looks into Issei's eyes. No this wasn't a trick. No the student in front of him is being sincere just waiting patiently with a look of confidence in his face.

So much so that the teacher puts on his reading glasses flatting the handed in quiz taking one last questionable look towards the student in question finding no change in his facial features before turning his gaze down and slowly going over the answers written down. And it doesn't take him long. It is unbelievable! Out of all the years that he has ever teached has a student answered every question on his pop quiz that he would assign on the first day every single year right.

Shock that can be seen clearly across his face causing hushed conversations to start to erupt around the classroom. Whispers that Issei can't help but glance around at finding many of his classmates huddled together talking amongst themselves with their eyes coming up to glance his way every few seconds. Some he didn't mind. If the looks of anger that he has been receiving most of the day were any indication most if not all the entire school must have heard about what happened in the courtyard before classes began.

Though some look his way with nothing but awe in his eyes. Awe coming mostly from the female population in the classroom. The last thing he needed. He knew how jealous Rias could get whenever another girl looks his way. Would there be a way for him to let all of them know that he is only and will only ever be just interested in Rias? He would have to think more about this later. Right now he has more pressing matters as he turns back towards the teacher finding an almost comical reaction across the older man's face. Surely this couldn't be the first time someone passed this test on the first day. Sure he is younger than everyone in the room. Much younger but the way the older man looks at him with his mouth hanging open and his reading glasses threatening to fall from his face this wouldn't turn out good for him.

" Did i pass?"

* * *

Ahh gym class. Finally he would be able to stretch his legs. Finally he would be able to get away from the stares. Word does get around fast here at Kuoh Academy. By now not only was he known he was now slowly starting to become everyone's topic of the day. Something he really wished never happen. It had been a simple plan. Accompany Rias to Kuoh Academy. Attend his classes trying his best not to stand out in any way. Maybe get a little lucky later but then poof! That plan went up in flames faster than when Rias evaporates any Fallen Angel or Stray Devil stupid enough to stand across from her on the battlefield.

He felt so stupid right now. So stupid he could bang his head against a nearby wall as he silently makes his way towards the gymnasium in silence with his head bowed down slightly hoping to go unnoiced by the passing crowds of students. But he wouldn't be so lucky. Nope in just a little under two hours he has become Kuoh Acedemy's newest celebrity. He mind as well start passing out cards with his name on them that says Hi! I'm Issei Gremory! Newest Celebrity! How are you doing today?

Trying his best to ignore the stares that he is feeling coming from all around him silently marching through the halls that he swears seem so long right now suddenly as a hand comes down to grab a hold of his arm gently all thoughts vanish from his mind as Issei turns to look who is on the other side.

And who he finds he can't help but smile. Koneko Toujou. Rias's Rook. A young girl smaller than him that looks up towards him with concern in her eyes. God bless her soul ...oww! Okay he shouldn't have said that. A girl that from the moment he had met her has been like a little sister to him. Sure she has a crazy appetite. I mean really where does she put all of those chocolates and sweets she eats? A little sister that isn't afraid to tell him what is on her mind giving him a few little nicknames here and there. Pervert and Hentai seem to have become her favorites to us. Hey it's not his fault she would walk in right as him and Rias would be getting to the good part.

Though right now in the usually quiet and stoic girl that is afraid to show her emotions in public he can see what she is feeling clearly right now. So much so that his arm slips down from her grip until he gently takes her petite hand in his own and gives it a squeeze. If only everyone knew this little petite girl that looks weak is anything but that. In fact, she is one of the strongest people inside of this whole entire school.

" I'm okay."

Staring into his eyes in silence ignoring the hushed whispers coming from behind at those that are getting the wrong idea at what they are seeing nodding her head slightly in understanding feeling no resistance with a tug slowly Koneko pulls Issei forward past group after group of students that had stopped in front of them watching them with interested ideas.

These stares and whispers that were really starting to piss him off before but not that he hears them dragging Koneko and Rias into this calling them a few colorful words with mention of a possible sex harlem in the works trying to not let his face show it Issei fumes inside. Fumes knowing fully well he can't do what he really wants to do at this given moment. No he couldn't cause a scene but what if he didn't? What if something were to happen in gym class that is out of his hands? Could be considered to be an accident.

And his next class would provide him such a chance. And with that Issei turns to look towards Koneko with a sinister smile across his face that many can feel a cold chill flow up and down their spines just witnessing such a smile.

" Wanna have some fun?"

* * *

Lady Luck was indeed on his side and he is so glad to see her. God he hoped ...oww! He hoped Rias didn't hear his thoughts just now. In fact he hoped she couldn't see his thoughts right now. If she could ohh he would be sorry. He thought some of her punishments before were bad he had a strange feeling that she hasn't gotten started yet. There just had to be something more sinister rolling around in her mind besides the one thousand spankings with the use of her demonic powers. He could only hope he never found out what.

It is perfect. Dodgeball. The perfect way to get his classmates to shut up about him. Heck if he was lucky they would never talk about him again. Maybe even never having the ability to do so again. Hey! He's a Devil! Give him a break on this one!

Thoughts that bring him so much glee and happiness his face shows it with a sinister smile. Such a smile that causes every other student in his class to cower as far away from him as possible except for one. Except for Koneko who can't help but glance between him and the cower classmates with awe in her eyes. It wasn't that impressive was it? Anyways this was proving to be so perfect. Now only himself and Koneko stand on one side of the gymnasium while every other student stands on the other side with a few dodges in the center just awaiting to be picked up.

Small soft orange balls that would be like getting hit with a pillow when making contact with human flesh leaving not even a bruise behind. But in the right hands? In the right hands they could provide to be deadly. Prove to be weapons of mass destruction. Such weapons that one individual turns her focus towards examining as though weighing her options.

And the decision is made quickly when in a sudden motion she unleashes hell when Koneko snaps her head to look towards Issei pointing her right index finger out towards the dodge balls softly whispering out in a commanding voice.

" Fetch."

A word that many in the room would come to fear. In fact there would be many things they would come to fear on this day. Some the fear of anything orange going so far as to scream whenever the color makes an appearance. Some the fear of balls of any kind. Baseballs ...footballs….soceer….male genitalia. Even the word itself. A word that barely registers before what one would come to describe as an orange blur comes barreling forward striking the very first student they see causing gasps to happen.

A broken nose? Nope? Well maybe for a few. Fracture to the skull? Perhaps but best bet was they lost a few brain cells they wouldn't need anyways. Nope a crash. A loud crash when the first student in question is sent soaring backwards and smashing back first into a nearby padded wall calling the padding to fall right on top of him with a loud crash that echoes through the gymnasium.

Such a scene that makes the gym teacher present stare in shock with the toothpick he had been chewing on to slip from his mouth and down to the ground. A teacher like the rest of his students turn to look across the gymnasium before a cold chill runs up and down his spine when he sees Koneko with another orange dodgeball in her hand with a faint grin across her face while Issei stands not even a few feet away with every single other dodgeball by his feet in a neat pile.

* * *

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

He knew it was a stupid idea but nooo! He just had to do it. Had to let his inner devil come out and play. Did it feel good? Yep damn right it did. Got everyone to stop talking about him real quick. Well almost. They still talked only this time when he was seen walking the halls everyone would go silent and stare at him with a small ounce of fear. Maybe they had over done it?

He wanted to go unnoticed. Be another face in the crowd. Like that would ever happen, He was suppose to be smart. Yet why did he feel like such an idiot at times. Maybe he could whack the stupidity out of him? Just like he is trying to do now with this wall.

Using this wall as a battering ram as he smacks his head repeatedly into it while Koneko looks on by his side with concern in her eyes. He just had to bring her into this? Now they would both get in trouble. There was no way Rias hasn't heard about this by now. But whatever happens he would make sure Koneko didn't receive any sort of punishment. It was his fault and he would be the one to take her punishment as well. Even if it meant(gulp)two thousand spankings!

But then his head stops in mid motion from smacking back against the cold white wall. A sound he knew way too well. The sound of a throat being cleared. A sound that makes his eyes widen and his throat gulp back in fear before cautiously he turns his head before a nervous look comes across Issei's face.

There she is. The woman of his thoughts appearing before him as though she could read him. But no stern look. No what he sees is much more scarier. A twinkle in her eyes. A twinkle with what he swore to be a faint grin across her face as she stares back at him with her hands on her hips. And she's not alone. No just behind her stands Akeno looking rather pleased. Way too pleased. So much so that it is terrifying. And it just gets worse. That giggle. That sinister giggle.

He was right. He was so right. There was another level to Rias's punishment. He had only hoped the stories about Akeno's torture chambers were nothing more than myths. Nothing more than stories to scare people. But the way that she is giggling and Rias is looking Issei wants to pass out right here and now.

" I've heard you've had a rather interesting day."

**Author Notes: Hey readers as some of you may have noticed above i have changed the pairing. The reason for this is this. When looking at the scenes it really becomes more clear that it is really a Issei/Rias story with the rest of Gremory Team having their moments sprinkled in. The story will likely only go up to the Rating Game with an epilogue afterwards. This story is more of my test run to see how good of a High School DxD story i can make. I look forward to your reviews.**

**Pootamis**


	3. Chapter 3

That look. The way her eyes narrow at him just waiting for him to crumble and kneel before her knees just begging for forgiveness. The way her tongue dips out of her mouth to lick her lips in such a seductive manner that would make any man's knees go weak. A look that he has never seen before coming from her. The most terrifying look he has ever seen to date.

No punishments handed out. Not yet anyways. At least he didn't think so. He couldn't be too sure. Especially by the way Akeno had been giggling madly when he followed after Rias leaving Koneko alone with the older girl. Sometimes he truly wondered what goes on inside of her mind. The answer is not good. Maybe too perverted even for himself to take.

No looks of disapproval for his recent actions inside of the academy. Nope only a simple gesture of her wagging her finger to follow after her as she turned and started to walk away without muttering a single word to him. What she was waiting for he had no clue. Was she letting him sweat it out before handing out a punishment. Her well known spankings that would cause his ass to sting for days. Especially when he would sit down. Maybe she is just waiting for him to crack under her gaze as she sits crossed legged on her desk just staring down towards him as he sits on the Research Club's couch like he always has done in the past.

But not this time. He had to be strong. Strong for himself. Strong of Lucifer. He would not lose to her. Not this time but the way her eyes just twinkle with nothing but mischief underneath her intense stare he didn't know how much longer he would last. Especially when she unleashes the big guns. Her ultimate weapons against him. He swore the buttons of her long white sleeved shirt had somehow come undone by themselves. Buttons that just unleash Lucifer's greatest weapons to date. At least that is what he thought anyways.

Rias's breasts. Those big beautiful breasts of hers. Breasts that he sees being barely covered by the remaining buttons of her shirt. Breasts that he has a front row seat to staring at every single night. What could he say? They make great pillows. So soft. So squishy. So perfect. Even now as he can't help but feel aroused from this teasing she is comminscing. Especially as he sees that sure fired fact that she is not wearing a bra underneath. And her nipples. Those beautiful nipples of her's that can be seen already erected as though waiving him forward to just cave in allowing him the pleasure of sucking them.

He has to be strong! He has to be strong! He has to be ...oh screw it! In a sudden motion that would cause the new Lucifer himself to weep if he ever heard of such a thing like always he caves. Caves in as with lighting fast speed Issei leaps off the couch and comes to kneel down on his knees in front of Rias holding the end of her school skirt as she looks down with nothing but amusement in her eyes knowing fully well that she has won.

" I'm sorry,i'm sorry,i'm sorry!"

Trying her absolute best to keep her stern look plastered across her face only to feel her lips twitch upwards snapping her head away with her eyes closing Rias raises her chin up high not even noticing the panicked look across Issei's face. Truth be told she already forgave him. In fact she was quite pleased at what she has heard transpire throughout his first day here at Kuoh Academy. He may have not wanted it this way but he is the talk of the school. She had heard the whispers.

Heard of how he not only shocked his first teacher of the day with a perfect score on a surprised pop quiz but to do so with his next three teachers as well? Teachers that she couldn't help but overhear their conversation of testing him further in the coming days with the possibility that he could move up another year. To her year. Such an accomplish that pleased her greatly to hear. She always knew deep down that he is smart. A fast learner as well. Her perfectly trained lover that knew the right spots to hit to make her moan.

But then came the not so good moments of the day. The whispers that she heard. Sure she has heard her name mentioned often in the rumor mill. Some rumors she would often laugh about in secret. A so called lesiban sex group with her and Akeno as the ring leaders was her favorite to date. But today there had been no humor in what she would hear as she would pass through the hallways. Jealousy from his fellow classmates. Jealousy because of his intelligence. Jealousy because he had been seen making out with her in the courtyard with many swearing vengeance upon him for quote stealing their girl. Didn't any of these idiots know that she is Issei's girl. She would just have to put on a better show for them to see next time. If there would even be a next time if what she has heard recently is true.

His classmates fear him. Fear that has spread throughout the entire academy in such a short period of time. Such fear that she had witness watching him in the shadows as he walked down the hallways muttering angrily to himself with Konoka following close by while it seemed like every single student would tuck tail and run away at the mere sight of him. And she knew why. His one glaring weakness. Well second. The first is on full display to him right now. He has a temper. A short fuse that can be lit so easily. He doesn't like the attention. Doesn't like being stared at and talked about. She couldn't blame him. She doesn't like the spot light either. Doesn't like how the moment she steps foot into a room that she becomes the center of attention. Especially in The Underworld. But that small problem would be dealt with shortly. His problem however would take more time to get over. His upbring had caused such a reaction.

She couldn't possibly imagine what it must have felt like inside going from being an outcast from his early years of schooling to almost a celebrity status inside of a well known academy within a blink of an eye. She had witnessed it first hand whenever she was seen with him down below. How he would always stick close next to her at every social gathering putting on a brave face despite the fear in his eyes. A look she never wished to ever see again. And today? Without her nearby it must have been so unreal. Must have felt so intense without having the one person that he is truly comfortable being around. Sure he is good around the others. Has his own unique relationships with the other members of her team. But she is the only one that could truly make him open up revealing everything. Including his darkest fears. But today? God….oww! She just couldn't have prepared him for this. He must have felt like he was being put under a magnifying glass for the whole world to see whenever he caught so many looking his way.

They would just have to continue to work on it whether it takes days,months,even years. She has all the time in the world for him. But that doesn't mean she approves of what he had done. I mean really to injure his classmates and on the very first day he has stepped foot back into a school in years! This could not go unpunished despite knowing deep down they had desired every last injury dished out. Especially the girls. Those sluts that even dared to look his way with nothing but lust in their eyes and not so subtle intentions in the back of their minds. If he had caused them pain she would have.

But a spanking would not be in order. No this caused for a more suitable punishment but that would have to wait later. She has plans for him after all and wouldn't want anyone walking in on what she will be doing. As for this moment? What can she say? She likes to tease him. Likes to remind him just who exactly is the boss. And he thought he could resist her. Oh how she would make sure to give her older brother an earful the next time she sees him. Those ideas that he keeps putting into her Issei's head. So what if he is to be considered to be the most powerful devil. So what if he is now Lucifer that wouldn't save him from her wraith. Not evil the mightiest devil is safe from her.

Though how much longer should she wait? A couple more seconds? Minutes? Maybe an hour? She couldn't decided. What she could decide on is how cute he looks during these sort of moments. How he looks up at her with pleading eyes just begging for his punishment that he knows she will dish out eventually to him. He had been a bad boy today and deserved such a punishment. Luckily for him then she knew just the thing. Hopefully it would never be needed to be done again.

" For what? Hmm?"

Hearing the slight annoyance and anger in her voice gulping his throat nervous releasing a hand off from her skirt reaching back nervously Issei scratches the back of his neck as his head bows down to look towards the floorboard not even noticing Rias's eyes coming to rest on him for a split second with this terrifying glee in her eyes before it quickly vanishes when she resumes her position turning her head away to look back towards the ceiling with closed eyes and her head held up high.

" Umm? For hogging the covers last night…."

" And?"

Narrowing his eyes at the floorboard trying his best what else he has done wrong recently besides the most obvious instantly Issei snaps his fingers.

" For not helping to wash your back this morning even after you helped wash mine."

" And?"

Scrunching his face into total concentration raising up his head still finding her not even paying him a glance with closed eyes feeling his lips dipping downward once again scratching the back of his neck as he sees her eyes crack open and look his way Issei raises up an eyebrow sending her a helpless look.

" For almost making us late today when we stepped out of the shower and started to go at it like rabbits out of prison?"

Okay that he wasn't sorry for. Not at all. That has been the best part of his day so far. It wasn't his fault. Really! No matter how many times he sleeps next to her fully naked body every single night. No matter how many times he has watched her dress. Every single time he wanted her. Wanted to take her then and there. Best of all. She had never once said no. God….oww! Damn it! It really needs to stop saying that! Anyways no matter what he will always love her. Love her so much. Some would say a little too much but he doesn't care for anyone else's opinion. Only Rias's opinion. Well maybe that wasn't the case. Akeno and Koneko would especially have something to say on the matter. Maybe Yuuto but who knows. Rias's lone knight is always so mysterious to him.

" Issei?"

Snapping out of his thoughts as he looks up to find Rias looking down towards him with a concerned look knowing fully well now is not the time to goof around letting out a sigh Issei drops his gaze down to look towards the floorboards once again.

" I'm sorry it's just….it was so unreal. I was fine one moment then the next? It felt like I couldn't breath."

Unable to keep the frown from coming across her face leaping off the desk silently reaching down Rias lays her hands gently down on Issei's shoulders.

" Everyone was just staring at me. Talking about me. Sometimes talking about you. I didn't mean for this to happen. I got angry. All I wanted to do today was go to my classes but everyone made it their business to involve me in the rumor mill. I just want to be normal. You know? Ace my classes. Hang out with my beautiful fiance. Hunt down a few stray devils now and then. I guess that is a little too much to ask for, huh?"

Without having a chance to react suddenly Issei feels his face being cupped in a pair of soft hands and lifted upward before a pair of lips gentle press against his own. A motion that surprises him before as fast as they are there suddenly they break apart causing him to open his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of concerned blue eyes.

" It's okay. You did nothing wrong. Do you understand? Those ...children out there. I don't want you to concern yourself about them. I know the truth. I know the real you and i know that the only way you would truly hurt someone is if you felt as though they wronged someone that you cared about. I've only heard some of the rumors of what is being said about you. Rest assured you, I will put a stop to these rumors myself but I need you to help me. That means no more picking fights with your classmates. At least not against the ones that don't deserve it. We can't have a repeat performance of what happened inside the gymnasium happen again. By now the whole academy knows of what you and Koneko did to your fellow classmates and that won't go away for a while. Even with my power as President of The Research Club. What I want you to do is focus on you. Focus on your studies. Ignore the childish stares they send your way and come back home to me every single day. If you do this, I promise you that the reward for doing so will be ...well worth it."

Staring deep into her stern yet soft eyes that are just pleading for him to listen to her words unable to resist gently Issei nods his head against Rias's own causing what he has described to be the most beautiful smile to come across her lips.

" Good now that's been taken care of. Let me say this. I'm proud of you. So proud of you. From what your teachers have been saying in the coming days you will be given a series of tests. If you can ace the tests like i know you will they have decided to allow you to skip a grade."

Suddenly as she sees the realization kicking in the form of his eyes going wide Rias's smile only gets wider as she gently nods her head against his own.

" That's right. If you pass then you will get to be in my classes. Just think of it. You and me sitting in the back of the classroom holding hands listening to our teacher sprout off a lecture. Sometimes our hands wandering without the others noticing. Who knows? Maybe have a little contest between us to see who screams out first?"

As she sees that she has him hook line and sinker knowing fully well that he will do everything in his power to make sure he passes his tests to ensure this idea becomes a reality grinning like a chester cat leaning forward with a quick kiss Rias rises up to her feet as Issei does the same holding her hands before she nods her head towards the closed doors.

" But first, I have a little surprise for you."

* * *

A surprise. This was one hell of a surprise! A mansion. A huge mansion. A mansion not too far away from The Kuoh Academy. What is to now be their home. A statement that has barely been a few seconds old that has caused him to be shell shocked rooted to his spot. Deep down he always knew this would happen one day. He knew the truth about her. Knew how much Rias hated being in the spotlight down in The Underworld. Hated how everyone saw her as nothing more than The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess. A nickname that she has hated for so much of her life. And this place. This manson was merely a step in the direction she always wanted to take. A step away from the spotlight. A step she wanted to take with him. Something deep down that despite how many times she has told him that she loves him. Despite the fact that she is to be wed to him by choice deep down makes him want to cry. Makes him want to take her in his arms and never let go. This would be the place. This would be the place where they would make memories. This would be the place they would start a family. Their family and he could just picture them now. Picture a small red haired girl that looks just like her mother wearing a pair of reading glasses holding her school books close to her chest while her older brother with the same set as hair as himself stands behind her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. But he never pictured this. A house sure but never a manson.

Such a shock that he can only listen in complete silence as Rias drags him around the grounds showing him every last little thing. Showing him the backyard. A yard the size of a football field! A backyard with an already set up on the grounds pool while off in the distance a small training area could be seen. Places that he already knew would be well used. Him and Yuuto training off in the distance in an intense dual while the girls lounge around making good use of the pool in their very revealing bikinis. The greatest sight in the world. Rias in a tight red bikini that threatens to break at any second. Akeno's own black bikini doing the very same thing. Poor little Koneko looking embarrassed only dipping a few toes into the water. What can she say? Cat's don't like water.

But the inside? The inside is what makes him want to faint on the spot. The inside is much bigger than he expected. In fact it's huge! A second story floor with massive stairs leading up to them. The sheer size of the kitchen area and the living room area would cause any other home owner to cry. The rooms were bigger than some people's houses! There was no way he and Rias could live here all alone. They just couldn't! This was just way too much space.

" So?"

Snapping out of his thoughts slowly turning his head as he finds an excited look across Rias's face who just beams at him with a bright smile unable to help himself a small smile comes across Issei's face. Sirzech was right. He was such a sucker for her smile and especially her puppy dog eye look.

" What do you think?"

" I think this place is going to give us a whole new meaning to the word foreplay."

And with that Issei jumps up and down for joy inside as he sees Rias's face starting to blush bright red. She must have not expected those words to escape his mouth but if the rather pleased smile he sees coming across her lips is any indication then she wasn't opposed to such a thing taking place here and there around the mansion. It wasn't like they didn't have the space to begin with.

" Hentai."

Just as fast as he hears the words instantly Issei snaps his head to the side. He heard right. Standing before him in the flesh is Koneko and she wasn't alone. In fact they are all here. Rias's Queen Akeno Himejima. Rias's Rook Koneko Toujou and last but not least Rias's Knight Yuuto Kiba. All the members of Rias's chest set here and accounted for. Members that look on from a distance with small knowing smiles except for Koneko. No she looks at him with a hint of amusement in her eyes and a stern look. Such a look that would have terrified him long ago. Hey she is really strong!

" Hey ladies and Yuuto? What are guys you doing here?"

Hearing a familiar giggle coming from behind suddenly as he feels a pair of arms wrapping around him hugging him from behind turning his head Issei sends a questionable look Rias's way who just smiles brightly at him.

" My Issei. You didn't think I purchased a mansion for just us did you? No i've decided that we're all moving in here."

Giggling madly at the flabbergasted look she sees across Issei's face deciding the best course is to tease him a little making sure to put a little extra sway in her hips silently Akeno makes her way over towards the couple before reaching out gently she lays her hands down on Issei's chest causing his head to snap in her direction. Catching Rias's eyes being given silent permission to continue leaning forward in a husky voice Akeno whispers into Issei's ear.

" That's right my little hero. We're going to be seeing a lot more of each other. Who knows? Maybe I will just have to join you and Rias in bed some time? Think about all of the fun we can have together."

Leaning back as she sees Issei's eyes as wide as saucers opening and closing his mouth uncontrollably seeing that she got the desired reaction she was looking for turning on her heels motioning for the rest of Rias's chess pieces to follow after her feeling his eyes on her slowly Akeno moves away from the entrance and towards the backyard to explore the mansion with the others following after her swaying her hips seductively.

Following after Akeno until she disappears out of sight suddenly the sound of a giggle coming from behind causes Issei to snap his head around to look at Rias. His future wife. A wife that he knows to have jealousy issues. Especially when other attractive women are around him. And yet right now all he sees is a seductive smile that just makes a cold chill run up and down his spine.

* * *

He had to admit. Living here is going to be awesome. Just their bedroom itself is everything he could ever have dreamed of. A large king sized bed that could fit multiple bodies. Their bedroom walls filled with what they have named their toys. Their weapons of choices whenever they go out to hunt stray devils or even emerge into battle. And he had to admit. There was nothing sexier than when Rias wears her purple and black ninja style suit. It is a wonder what a small suggestion could bring. A question that he had asked her long ago that left her speechless.

Why do Devils depend upon their powers so much? A question he had to explain to her in detail. If someone could overcome a devil's power then said devil would be defenseless. Would become nothing more than a memory. Such an answer that she couldn't find an argument against and with such a new strategy had been taken. A strategy in which no other devil has ever used before. A strategy they would make their own making Rias's Team the most powerful of all time. At least they would once they competed in a Rating Gate.

For now though he would enjoy the calm before the storm. For now he would enjoy every little moment he gets to spend with her. Spend with his fiance. Soon to be his wife Rias. A woman that silently unpacks the last of her suitcases while he does the same. Only if he was to watch her closely, he would have seen the sinister smile across her face. Would have seen the twinkle in her eye. She may have told him that she forgave him. That is still true. But he is yet to receive any sort of punishment for his actions against his classmates. Stupid childish boys and girls but classmates nontheless. And now was the time for the punishment to commence. An action she brings in motion when she silently makes her way over towards their bedroom door locking it quietly before swaying her hips seductively as she makes her way over towards Issei finding his back turned towards her. The unexpecting prey that she watches smile when she hugs him from behind kissing the side of his neck.

" That's enough for tonight. I don't want you to tire yourself out. Especially when we have this new king sized bed to break in."

As she sees the biggest grin come across Issei's face letting out a giggle leaning down kissing his cheek slowly Rias backs up in the direction of the walk in bathroom as Issei watches every step with his grin only widened.

" Get yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Not needing to be told twice just as he sees Rias disappearing into the bathroom closing the door behind herself in record time Issei sheds himself of his clothing until he is in nothing but a pair of black boxers with red flames designs all over them before with a surge of speed he leaps onto the mattress belly first and flips through the air to land on his back getting into a pose raising on leg upward while his head rests in his right hand. A pose he stays in as a few minutes tick on by before the bathroom door opens. Opens revealing Rias in a look that just makes his pose shatter and his jaw drop. A dominatrix suit. A suit in which he has never seen before. A short black leather suit that left nothing to the imagination. She must have gotten the suit from Akeno. This had Akeno's fingerprints all over it. But such a welcomed sight. That is until his eyes come up to reach her own causing the smile to dip from his face. The sinister look in her eyes. A look that sends a cold chill to run up and down his spine and nothing could prepare him for what happens next. What happens when she snaps her fingers causing chains to suddenly erupt from underneath the bed to wrap around each of his wrists and ankles holding him in place as they spread out his arms and legs.

" R ...Rias!? Gorgeous!? What's going on?"

Feeling her smile only widening applying her black leather gloves attached to her belt with a loud snap causing to her delight Issei wince from the sound making her way over towards the bed leaning over until she is hovering over him softly Rias whispers into Issei's ear.

" I forgive you for what happened today but that does not excuse you from your punishment."

Gulping his throat as he watches Rias lean back until she is standing at the foot of the bed before he has a chance to respond suddenly Issei's eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees Rias rearing back and unattach a small black whip from the back of her belt and crack it loudly against the floorboards.

" Now as for your punishment."


End file.
